As if you were there prt 3
by TeamRocketGurl
Summary: Ok since i have a heart i decided to finish my stoopid story (^^;;)Yeah ok so im a softie.ok jus read!!!


As if you were there part 3  
******** Ok i decided to finish.i know u all hate me now so i make it bref.ok buh bye*******  
  
As Jessie walked down the dark hallway of the Apartment she felt liked she needed James.Alex sudenley stopped "Here's my apartment.Hope ya have a good time Sexy" He said evily "Uh Alex I think that I want to go home" Jessie stammered "Oh no Sexy,you're not going ANYWHERE!!!" He grabbed her neck and led her in side.  
***********  
James gazed at the large apartment hanging over him.He wondered how he would   
find his love in a place like this.It was old and musty and there were a lot of gangsters and thives around 'Thank god im with Team Rocket' He thought as Jennfier entered the building "James come on!!!I know where his apartmenis so lets hurry before he 'has his way' with Jessie!!!!"She screamed at him,snapping him out of his trance.He ran into the buinding and up the dark,cold stairs.  
**********  
Jessie struggled to let go of Alexs strong grip.She tried to scream but Alex covered her mouth "Just let it be my baby.Soon you'll be a proud parent and I'll get all your money.HAA!!" He said evily as he took her to a bed.he straped her down to it and started to go up her skirt.she gasped as he pulled off her skirt "Shut up bitch" He slapped th einner part of her thigh.Just as he was going to pull off her panties,there was a loud crash.  
**********  
And there were James and Jennfier standing there."James" Jessie called out,with hearts in her eyes.She ran up to him and hugged him.Then she realized that she didnt have her skirt on so she blushed and san back to get it on. James was about to kick Alex's ass when he stopped.Jennifer and Alex were just standing there,laughing evily "Huh?" James asked Jennifer said "Let's introduce ourselfs,  
Heat" Alex said "As you wish my dear Comet" "What the..?" Jessie began but Jennifer (or Comet) interupted her "We're dancers and we're also super villans HAA!!Dont worry we'll kill you before you get back to headquarters.The boss wants   
you guys killed and we know exactly how!!" "What the hell are you guys talking about?" James demanded "Well ya see 'James' we are also part of Team Rocket,  
but were dancers in our spare time.But were also assins because of our awesome   
powers.Most people use pokemon for battleing but we use our powers.Ha no one has them but us!" Alex(or Heat)said.After he said that he created a globe of fire from his hands."Yeah but of corse we still have pokemon.Chansey go!"Jennifer said."And Arcanine go!"Alex said. Jessie screamed as Chansey used a metrome on James and her to put them to sleep.The pair now lay on the floor,sound asleep,hopeless.  
*********  
"Heh Heat our trap worked!!!Now we got em and then we can quit Team Rocket and join the Bust a Groove tournament like we've always wanted to!YAY!!!"Jennifer said "Yeah Comet.The boss said after we get the loser team we can quit.All we need is one fire blast from me and one "magical wand"treatment from you and then we take them back as cute little stuffed animals for the boss.Then were gone forever!" Alex exclaimed excitedly. "Ok here we go!Tol ne!!!" "HYAH!" Just as they were about to strike, A huge claw came up and scrached them "No one huits my friends ya losers " Meowth said "Ow damn cat"Heat was about to kill meowth but a gun shot was heard. James had woken up and shot them.Heat got hit imn the arm.They were so scared that they ran off saying "I guess we have to stay in Team Rocket.We're blasting off again!!!!!!"  
**********   
A few hours later,Jessie was taking care of James in his room."Aww poor James."  
"Hey Jessie...Um...i was wondering........." James stammered "Yes James"Jessie   
whispered seducively. "Well wanna go out some time?.Even better,Will you be my girlfriend??" James asked in a rush. Jessie answered "Of corse i will James.Thats what i wanted the whole time weve known eachother " "Hey me too!" So Jessie and James sealed their new reationship with a kiss and ....well somthing elese.  
Of corse Meowth was watching in the shadows,like he always was doing.  
*********END  
Ok that was REALLY bad but since u guys told me to finish it i did.Ok bye  
-Comet ^_^ HeH  
  



End file.
